Metal Meltdown
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The battle rages on as the heroes continue their attack on the Death Egg to save the Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Tails Ascends

**DRAGON HEROES**

Here we are, folks, the season finale. Like the previous two finales, this is going to be a big and long story. The fight to save Planet Earth from Metal Sonic and the Eggman Empire robots continue, and this story will have lots of surprises and emotional scenes! It's down to wire as the desperate hour grows more and more intense as Blaze and her team try to regain access to Eggman's in Brazil so they can take out the shield generator while the Anthro League Space Fleet are trying their best to survive until they can attack the Death Egg! Strap yourselves for this explosive story of the series!

* * *

 **Metal Meltdown**

 **Chapter 1 – Tails Ascends  
**

"Hurry up, Blaze! We don't have much time!"

Viper looked around anxiously the clearing from the entrance to the shield generator base, where many broken down robots scattered all around. He returned his focus on Blaze who was still trying to type in the password to gain access inside the base.

"I'm trying, Viper, please wait," said Blaze. "Let's was it Up, Down, Right, Left?"

Blaze tried the combinations, but it was not correct.

Suddenly, an Egg Pawn peeked out from within the bushes in the distance and fired his blaster which struck Blaze right in her left shoulder.

"Augh!" shrieked Blaze and she nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Blaze, are you alright?" asked Viper worryingly. He checked where Blaze has been shot. Fortunately, she was not wounded, but on her left shoulder was a scorching mark.

"Oh, that stings!" groaned Blaze as she struggled to get up.

"At least you tried your best," said Viper while he moved Blaze to the other side of the door. "It will be wise for you to take a rest and let the others take it from here."

"That can be arranged," said Knuckles. "Rouge, try to get these doors open. Moonracer and I will be fine taking on those blasted robots on my own!"

"Not a problem, my dear boy," smiled Rouge and she proceeded to figure out the key combinations.

"Hey guys, how's the shield generator operation going?" asked Dark as he and Axl arrived. He then noticed Blaze slumped in foetal position while breathing heavily and holding on to her burnt mark. "Oh no, Blaze! What happened to you?"

"She's been shot by the robots," said Viper. "Thankfully, she's not critically injured, but she's not in a good condition to do anything at the moment, so maybe you can help us fend off against these until we finally have access to the base?"

"Well, that's good to know," said Dark. "And certainly, I can be of help as this is an endless struggle to survive this assault."

"Thanks for coming along and offering your assistance," panted Blaze and she looked around with concern. "By the way, has any of you seen Darky, the little black dragon?"

"No, I haven't seen him," said Axl. "I think he probably went off into the jungle with Bowser, Krusha and Lonnie."

This made Blaze even worried. "Oh, God, no," she said as she tried to get up again. "We got to find him! He'll be killed!"

"Blaze, save your energy," said Viper as she kept her down. "We can't afford to lose you either! Think of your child, and think of what Tails would say if he made it back and found out that you and the baby are dead!"

Blaze stopped when he realised that Viper was right on his concern for her safety. She tried to assure herself that Darky was going to be fine since he was with Bowser, Krusha and Lonnie, but she knew that he could get himself into trouble if he was not careful.

* * *

Bowser, Krusha and Lonnie watched as their friends fought hard against Eggman's robots while they tried to plan their own methods of attack. Darky, Zippy and Salem followed them as well as they wanted to join in. At first, the big fighters thought it would be risky for the children to battle against the robots, but after seeing how they showed determination and courage, they considered that they could be very helpful.

"Alright, youngsters, since you've come this far, I'd like to ask," said Bowser. "How would you like to go on a little joyride?"

"A joyride?" asked Darky with enthusiasm. "That would be really cool!"

"This sounds fun!" said Zippy and Salem excitedly.

Lonnie smiled. "Well then, you three are in for a treat," he said. "I've told Axl and the rest of the band about this plan, and they approved it. You see, we are going to steal one of those enemy tanks so we can enter the battle without getting attacked by Eggman's robots. Then, while they're distracted with our friends and allies, we're going to blow them up! What do you think of that?"

"It's an awesome idea!" cheered Zippy.

"Uh, then you little ones are gonna have the time of your lives," chuckled Krusha.

Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said eagerly. "Let's go kick those metallic butts of Eggman's robots!"

So Bowser and his small group hurried through the Amazon rainforest, and to their delight, they found a certain tank they could strike. Judging their moment while the tank was trudging along without noticing them, they jumped onto the top and when some of the Egg Paws opened the hatch to investigate what boarded them, Bowser picked them up and tossed them out of the tank. The inside of the tank was slightly confined, but big enough to fit the group. With all the robots cleared out, Bowser's group climbed into the tank and took control.

Vector led Espio, the Kremlings, and the Nightriders through the jungle while they evaded the robots' attacks. Rolf, Brutus and Klump attempted to fight them off while Axl, Iggy, Slade, Kalypso, Kip, Kass, Amy and the Flame Hearts kept on moving. One of the tanks was pursuing them, unaware that it was being followed by another tank. Immediately, the tank opened fired at it, blowing it to pieces. A few Egg Pawns attempted to escape, but Charmy managed to incapacitate them. Starfire, who had just arrived, also destroyed them with her Plasma Bursts. Everyone cheered at the defeat of the robots, and Starfire was relieved that Salem and Zippy were safe inside.

Axl grinned as he exchanged glances with Rolf. "That's our Lonnie," he said. "I knew he and Bowser would be able to pull it off."

"Yeah, but we should not waste any time and keep on battling these goons," said Rolf with a scowl. "The guys back in the base must be wondering where we left off."

The team nodded in agreement and they resumed the battle. Eggman's robots were now left scurrying as they were pursued and blasted away by Bowser's tank.

* * *

At the base, Rouge typed the key combinations when Blaze finally remembered what it was. No one in the group seemed aware that the Pyre Squad had not followed them out of the base when they were caught earlier on. They waited anxiously for something to happen, but strangely, much to their indignation, nothing had happened.

"Hey, what gives?" said Blaze as Viper tended to her burned shoulder. "The door should have opened by now!"

"Maybe you've gotten the wrong combinations, Blaze," said Knuckles. "Try to remember the real password, quickly! We can't hold on against those robots forever!"

"Give her a break!" burst out Viper. "Can't you see she's still hurt?"

Knuckles was about to respond back to Viper, when suddenly, a voice boomed from the speaker near the door.

"Attention, foolish flesh beings," it uttered. "We know you are trying to get inside the base, but I'm afraid that you are all wasting your time, for we have changed the access code and this time, you'll never be able to figure it out! Face it, it's over, so you might as well surrender once you're captured!"

"Darn it!" pouted Knuckles. "What are we going to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Knuckles," said Blaze. "Things just can't seem to get any worse."

But they could. Another robot concealed in the bushes took a potshot and managed to strike Rouge on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" wailed Rouge as she held on her scorched shoulder in agony.

"No, not again!" exclaimed Viper.

Knuckles rushed to Rouge's aid and examined her burned shoulder. She was not critically injured, but she was in a lot of pain. "You okay, Rouge?" he asked,

"It's not that bad," bemoaned Rouge. "Just a little sting, like Blaze said."

A pair of Egg Knights arrived, pointing their blasters at the team. "Stop right there! Don't move!" they called.

While the team stood still, Rouge kept her firearm hidden, which Knuckles have noticed. She smiled as she looked at the echidna's eyes. "There's something I wanted to say for a very long time," she whispered as she found the right moment to express her feelings. "Knuckles, I love you…"

Knuckles smiled back, as he could not deny his own feelings any longer. "I know…" he whispered back as he gazed at Rouge.

"Stand up and put your hands on your head!" ordered the Egg Knights.

Just as the team began to do as the robots commanded, Rouge promptly fired her gun which disintegrated both Egg Knights. For a moment, it seemed that their troubles were over, but then an Egg Tank came strutting by and stopped. Fortunately, when the top of the tank opened, Bowser revealed himself to their relief.

"Bowser, what are you doing up there?" asked Dark. "Come down here! We need help! Blaze and Rouge are wounded!"

"As you say," said Bowser.

"Hold on a minute!" burst out Knuckles as a thought came to his mind. "I have an idea how we can end all this! Bowser, contact the rest of the party pronto!"

* * *

Shadow, Silver, Tails and the dragons could no longer bear seeing Sonic struggle against Metal Sonic. Even in his Super state, he was still not able to defeat the powerful robot on his own. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they had to do in this desperate hour, for if they just stood back, Sonic would eventually be defeated and Metal Sonic would rule the world. The team flew to the battlefield and attempted to strike Metal Sonic in certain parts of the body. Although it kept Metal Sonic occupied, the attacks did very little to faze him.

"It's no use," muttered Silver as he tried to incapacitate the evil robot with his psychokinetic powers, but to no avail.

"Come on, let's try harder!" said Cynder. "Everyone, get your breaths ready in full power! Here we go!"

Cynder and Ash unleashed charged up Plasma Bursts towards Metal Sonic's head. Draco and Charonus delivered two Fire Blast attacks, while Torden let off a stream of lightning from his mouth. Lily created a torrent and aimed it directly at Metal Sonic's abdomen. Jakkin and Percival followed by combining their breaths together and hurling them towards the back. But despite their efforts, Metal Sonic was able to endure their breaths as if they were nothing. He then proceeded to knock Sonic, Silver, Shadow and the dragons back with a mighty swing of his arm. Tails was able to dodge the attack, but he was worried as he watched his friends reeling from the blow.

"This isn't good," groaned Cynder. "Our attacks aren't doing much."

"Guys!" cried Tails. He wanted to help out, but he knew that if they were struggling to defeat the metallic monster, then not even he would stand a chance.

"All of you are wasting your time," laughed Metal Sonic. "It's very unwise to continue the fight as I have achieved total perfection!"

"No way you could surpass me!" declared Shadow. "I'm still the ultimate lifeform, and I'll see to it that you won't forget that!"

"Ha, not even you can best me in this form, Shadow," said Metal Sonic. "This looks like checkmate for all of you losers, and again, even if you somehow manage to beat, it will be too late. Your planet is doomed anyway and it will be exploded."

Tails froze as Metal Sonic uttered his hideous laugh. He thought deeply about his words, and already he felt something stirring inside of him. It was a rage that had been building up since his reunion with the robotic hedgehog. The more Metal Sonic laughed, the harder it was for him to contain his anger. Then, it happened. Tails had started to snap.

"That freak is threatening to blow up our beloved planet…" he said slowly and softly, his desperation becoming more intense by the second. "Blaze, my future child, they will all be lost if I don't stop him, and this also means Sonic, Knuckles, Draco, Amy, Cream, and all of my other friends…"

With that, Tails' anger exploded with incredible magnitude as he screamed loudly to the shock of his friends. The battlefield shook uncontrollably.

Metal Sonic was also stunned. "What in the…?" he asked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" thundered Tails, his deathly glare focused on Metal Sonic. "YOU WON'T KILL MY FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES!"

The energy of the Chaos Emeralds surged through Tails. While the dragons stood on wondering what was happening, Sonic, Shadow and Silver knew that Tails was getting stronger and undergoing another transformation.

"This is unreal!" exclaimed Shadow.

"Atta boy, Tails," smiled Sonic. "You're getting there, bro."

In a few minutes after screaming more, Tails was engulfed in a flash of light, and shockwaves burst all around. Soon after the tremors died down and the shockwaves subsided, the light revealed Tails as a completely different fox. His bangs and fur have gone upright and rigid, and his aura was pulsating much quicker than ever.

Sonic, Silver and Shadow knew that the form Tails assumed was not the same as turning Hyper. It was a form that neither of them had ever achieved in their lives.

Tails has reached the Ascended Super Form.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What's this? An Ascended Super Form! Yes, aside from _Star Wars_ homages, we still got _Dragon Ball Z_ homages, considering where the Super forms for Sonic and his gang came from. Tails is all fired up for this round against the evil Metal Sonic! More action to happen in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero's Sacrifice

**Chapter 2 – A Hero's Sacrifice  
**

Metal Sonic was dumbstruck at what he was just seeing. Feeling a mixed state of shock, amusement and somewhat some fear, the robot stared speechlessly at Tails who glared at him silently.

Shadow could hardly believe his eyes. "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked in disbelief. "Is it just me or has Tails grown much more powerful?"

"He really did it," replied Silver. "Tails has ascended to a Super stage that exceeds what we have achieved so far. The combined power harnessed by the Chaos Emeralds and his driven desperation enabled him to tap on his energy to astonishing heights."

"Just as I thought," said Sonic as he looked on feeling very pleased.

"How can you be not surprised by this?" asked Shadow. "This is Tails we're talking about! He doesn't have the drive to fight like us! He's so shy, timid and geeky!"

"You don't know Tails like I do," said Sonic. "I've known him for a long time than any of you guys, and yes, he may not be the fighter type, but within him I sense spirit, determination, and willingness to stand for all that is good and true, and he demonstrated that back when he and I had our adventure in West Side Island stopping Dr Eggman from taking over the world with the first Death Egg he constructed. Of course, we had other adventures foiling his evil plans prior, but it was that time when he proven his worth, and acknowledging his hidden courage ever since, I accepted him as my closest friend and took him in as my honorary little brother."

"That's a touching story, Sonic," smiled Draco as he wiped a small tear from his eye. "The bond you and him shared him is something that not even the friendship he and I share could ever match. Besides, I was in that situation too in a couple of instances, but the most notable was during the battle the team and I had against the Dark Queen last year. I'm not the combative type myself and I'm also on the shy side too, but at the critical moment, my brooch responded, helped me achieved my Mega form, and since then, I grew stronger with everyone else."

"Yes, you did," said Cynder. "Anyway, we better quiet down and see how Tails will fare against Metal Sonic."

"Do you think he'll be able to defeat him?" asked Lily.

"I'm not sure," replied Percival. "Metal Sonic is still nearly invincible in that transformed state, while Tails is yet to fully master that form he just advanced to. He may be able to dish out more damage, but that doesn't mean he can defeat him completely, though we'll have to wait and see."

"Dunno about ya guys, but I never thought of this," said Jakkin. "It seems like Tails will have this one in the bag in as his power is through the roof!"

"You think so?" asked Torden doubtfully. "I never thought a fox could be just as strong if not surpass that of a dragon."

"Tails is different," said Draco. "He fought Eggman countless of times, and he even saved Cocoa Island from the Battle Kukku Empire."

"Yep, and that's before he and I first met," said Sonic. "Now, I know a lot of you dragons are wondering what kind of form Tails has advanced to. As you may already know, Shadow, Silver and I are currently in Super form, and so was Tails prior to the sudden change. However, he has achieved what is known as the Ascended Super stage."

"The Ascended Super stage?" asked the dragons.

"That's right," nodded Sonic. "He's the first one in our group to assume it. From what I recall, according the legend of the Chaos Emeralds, to achieve the Ascended Super form, one has to master the base Super form and go through either one of the following four methods. The first method is to experience an emotional upheaval, and by that, I mean emotions that are very, very great. The second method is through intensive, while the third is to feel out a tingly feeling in the back. Finally, we have the fourth method, which is what Tails had gone through aside from the first, and that is through the instinct of a desperate need."

"Sounds very agonising," remarked Draco.

"Hopefully, Tails will still be in balance in this new form," said Charonus. "It could spell plenty of trouble if he doesn't manage it skilfully."

"Well, I think he would, if he…" but then, when Sonic realised that Tails was not as fully experienced with the Super form as he, Shadow, and Silver, his mood turned sullen. "Oh, crap…" he said.

After staring at one another without saying a single word, Metal Sonic broke the silence. "So, the sleeper has awakened," he said with a chuckle. "About time I would see you feeling really ready to fight!"

"Don't talk," said Tails in an eerily deep and calm tone. "You were the one who pushed me to the extreme."

"Well, then, if you're so tough now, why don't you show me what you're made of?" asked Metal Sonic. "Or maybe I could help you release your fury through your friends."

"I won't let you do that," hissed Tails. "This is it. You have gone too far this time, and I'm going to make sure that you will regret all your wicked deeds."

"Give it a try," said Metal Sonic in a mocking tone.

Tails zoomed in towards Metal Sonic and delivered the first blow. It was a punch so strong that Metal Sonic was sent backwards across the battlefield in an alarming speed. The team were left speechless.

"I'm warning you," said Tails. "Don't push me."

Metal Sonic recovered and already he was starting to feel horrified. "There's no way you can be able to deliver such a powerful punch!" he exclaimed in a daze.

"You know, it's really funny," said Tails. "Sonic has told me about this power, and I can't help unleash it to the full extent upon you. I just lost control of myself, but I am taking a shining to what I'm capable of doing."

"No, you can't be serious," said Metal Sonic. "I am the one and only Sonic, the real Sonic! No one can defeat me, not you, not the ultimate lifeform, and not even my inferior copy!"

"Soon you will learn the truth that you can be beaten, like always," said Tails. "And you won't threaten any more innocent lives ever again."

With another charge, Tails kicked Metal Sonic in the stomach and then delivered an upper kick sending the robot high up into the sky. As Metal Sonic fell, he prepared to make his recovery to avoid crashing on the ground when Tails grabbed him by the tail. Then he pulled him forward, swung him round and round and slammed him back first on the ground.

"Wow, that's incredible!" said Silver. "Tails is wailing on Metal Sonic big time!"

"Maybe I shouldn't be so worried after all," said Sonic as he became a bit more optimistic about the situation. "Even though he is yet to fully achieve balance and control with the Ascended Super form, he might be able to pull it off after all."

"I guess that the battle is probably won, am I right?" asked Draco.

"Don't be so sure about that, Draco," said Cynder. "Metal Sonic is still virtually unstoppable in that monstrous form. Perhaps when he's weakened enough, we could be able to step forward and resume the fight."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Sonic. "At the moment, we better let Tails let out all of his rage on Metal Sonic until he cools down."

Tails continued to give Metal Sonic a beatdown. After punching him several times in the stomach, he jumped up and stomped on the robot's nose forcefully. Metal Sonic got up once more, and he became even more fearful as the fox walked slowly towards him.

"No, don't come any closer, you barbarian!" he pleaded. "I beg you, stay away from me!"

"You were the one who started this game," said Tails. "Why are you afraid to finish it if you're so bent on taking over the world?"

"I'll make you pay the price for messing with me!" hissed Metal Sonic. "Remember that I have your friends' abilities copied and I'll use them on you if that's what it takes!"

Metal Sonic unleashed a barrage of Plasma Bursts, Fire Blasts and even his own energy attacks on Tails who stood still. Brazenly, he attacked in rapid frequency with all of his moves exploding all around, but when the smoke cleared, it revealed that none of the attacks have left a scratch. Tails was not damaged in the slightest and as he continued to glare at Metal Sonic, the robot started to panic.

"Nice try," said Tails. "But you'll have to do better than that."

"I will not lose," said Metal Sonic desperately. "I cannot lose! Not to the likes of you!"

With that, Metal Sonic charged towards Tails in an attempt to strike him with his claws, but the fox quickly grabbed his arm and squeezed it. Metal Sonic howled in pain and pushed away from Tails, seething with anger at getting bested.

"Metal Sonic, I have had enough," said Tails. "The game's over!"

Tails prepared to charge up an energy blast, but Metal Sonic also proceeded to deliver a powerful Flamethrower attack. When the two released them, both attacks collided with one another. Back and forth they went while Tails and Metal Sonic struggled to charge up more in the hopes of overcoming each other. The attacks built up near to the point of engulfing the two super powers, much to the worry of Sonic and his team.

"Uh oh," they said. "Their attacks are going to explode! Everyone take cover!"

The team ducked down as Tails and Metal Sonic's attacks nearly took up the battlefield and engulfed them both, leading to a blinding flash followed by a powerful explosion that rocked the throne room.

"Whoa, that was massive!" gasped Torden as he held tight while the wind blew fiercely.

"This is way more intense than the attack we unleashed during the battle with Ash!" exclaimed Draco. "I sure hope Tails will be alright!"

"Both attacks are very powerful!" shouted Cynder. "I don't know if Tails or Metal Sonic will be able to survive that!"

"We shall find out when the explosion dissipates!" replied Sonic.

After a few minutes, the blinding flash subsided, leaving a vast cloud of smoke, which eventually cleared up. Fortunately, the team could see Tails still hovering in the air much to their relief, but they wondered where Metal Sonic had disappeared.

"Guys, look at that!" exclaimed Silver.

The team looked up and finally, they found Metal Sonic, also hovering in the air, but he was in a broken state as several parts of his body short circuited. Even so, the evil robot was not completely out. Tails grinned, seeing that Metal Sonic was still beatable in his ultimate form.

"Curse you, fox boy!" growled Metal Sonic. "Look what you have done!"

"It looks like you're not the invincible robot you make yourself out to be," said Tails. "Now you will suffer as I continue to break you down even more!"

"Hurry up, Tails!" called Sonic. "This is your chance! Deliver the killing blow as fast as you can!"

"Not yet," replied Tails. "I'm not finished."

Sonic and Shadow were taken back, including the rest of the team. They have never imagined that Tails, a sweet-natured and shy fox, would want to continue on fighting Metal Sonic, let alone tear him down without mercy. It was very clear that in his Ascended Super form, Tails could not be reasoned with, and they could tell that it meant trouble.

"Look, I understand that you're angry," said Sonic nervously. "But you must know that this isn't the time for…"

"For what?" Tails interrupted. "To sit around and let him free so he can take over the world? Just shut up and let me handle this on my own."

Draco and Sonic could hardly believe their ears. To them, Tails had completely lost it.

"Goddamn, he's so cool," gasped Torden.

"Alright, where were we?" wondered Tails as he returned his focus on Metal Sonic. "Oh yes! I was going to disassemble your limbs, of course!"

"You wouldn't dare!" shrieked Metal Sonic. "I am absolute completion, and there's no way you're going to take it away from me!"

Metal Sonic screamed with fury and in an instant, he started to glow. Electrical circuits sparked violently as he glowed even brighter.

"What's next? You're powering up to a Super form?" asked Tails.

"Hahaha, no Tails," laughed Metal Sonic. "I just had another idea. If I can't beat you, then I might as well obliterate you! You and your wretched friends are history! Within a minute or less, I'm going to self-destruct, and take you and the rest of your team with me! Don't think you can strike me now! You might as well give it all up, for I will burst with just one attack! Let's just call it a draw, shall we?"

Tails stood frozen in shock and realised what he just done while Metal Sonic laughed maniacally. He allowed Metal Sonic to initiate his self-destruct, and he had doomed his friends and himself. Feeling a sense of guilt and defeat, he fell to his knees and pounded the ground helplessly.

Sonic looked on grimly, and feeling responsible for everything that led up to the battle, he turned to his friends. "This is it," he spoke. "It is time for me to go…"

"Say what?" Cynder asked while the others stared at Sonic in shock. "Go where, Sonic?"

"Take it easy, everyone," said Sonic as he waved his hand.

"Come back, Sonic!" cried Draco, but Sonic flew off towards the fight.

Tails looked up when he saw Sonic standing between him and Metal Sonic. "Sonic, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Tails, I just want to say that I'm sorry," said Sonic. "I thought fighting would be something you would enjoy as it is what I enjoy. All the years we spent together foiling Eggman, it has been the best time of my life. Please, when you return to Earth, take care of Amy for me."

"Wait, Sonic," said Tails when he realised the meaning behind Sonic's words. "You're not…?"

"I'm so proud of you, Tails," smiled Sonic. "Goodbye, my friend."

And with that, Sonic grabbed Metal Sonic and dove down into the near abyss below. Tails could only watch with horror as the two disappeared in the darkness.

"SONIC!" he wailed. "NO!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh no, Sonic gave up his life in an attempt to save the world and his friends. A really sad chapter indeed. Could this mean that Metal Sonic is gone too? We're almost near the halfway point of the story, so we should find out by then...


	3. Chapter 3: Metal Sonic Lives!

**Chapter 3 – Metal Sonic Lives!  
**

Inside the warehouse of the shield generator base, the Pyre Squad hid inside the crates. Although the rest of Blaze's team were captured and led outside, they snuck away and avoided getting caught. The trio peeked out, scanning for any sight of Eggman's robots. To their relief, they could not see a single one.

"Okay, the coast is clear," said Ciara. "Come on, you two. Let's see how we can be able to get out of the base."

"I wonder what's become of Cynder and her team," said Cronk.

"They must be somewhere outside fighting the robots," said Scorcher. "Still, I feel somewhat grateful that they allowed us to help them fight against Eggman."

"What are you talking about, stupid?" snapped Ciara. "Do you seriously think about siding with them? Have you forgotten about your loyalty to the Obsidian Devourers, and your pride?"

Scorcher remained silent as he did not want to incite Ciara's anger any further.

"Now hurry up and stop your foolishness, you dopey dragons," urged Ciara. "We need to see what's up with those metal brains."

Without hesitating, Scorcher and Cronk followed Ciara through the warehouse and soon they arrived at the control room. Keeping themselves a low profile, they quietly slipped inside and snuck past the robots working inside. As they hid under the desks, they could see the Egg Knight Commander staring at the monitor screen which flickered to reveal the exterior of the base. A message was being telegraphed from an Egg Tank.

"Commander, the battle is over," replied a voice. "The intruders have been rounded and they fled deep into the jungle. We need reinforcements need to continue the pursuit."

"Roger that," said the commander, and when the message ended, he turned to the other robots awaiting his order. "Send the squads for help and open the doors!"

While the robots hurried out of the control room, the Pyre Squad waited in their hiding places until it was completely clear. They wanted to check the surveillance cameras so they could see what was going on outside the base.

* * *

Knuckles and Bowser stood from the opposite sides of the now opened doors, waiting to ambush the robots at the right moment. Squads of Egg Pawns, Egg Knights and Egg Hammers emerged from the base, and Knuckles was ready to strike them when they least expect it, but then the rest of the party arrived, surrounding the robots.

"Ah well, least the entrance is open," smiled Knuckles. "Come on, team! We've got work to do!"

Bowser, Blaze, Dark and Viper followed Knuckles into the base. Klump brought in a bag full of bombs, which they were about to use to destroy the shield generator.

"That was a clever plan you thought up, Knuckles," laughed Bowser. "I never thought you had it in you, especially when you've been known for being duped by Eggman time after time, like recently."

"Yeah, and it's about time I return the favour to him," replied Knuckles, slightly miffed at being reminded of his gullibility. "This is the end of the line for that rotten egg!"

The group entered the control room, unaware that the Pyre Squad trio were still hiding inside.

"Here's the place," said Bowser.

"Good job," said Knuckles. "General Viper, do you have the goods with you?"

"Right here, Knuckles," replied Viper. "All of them set to two minutes."

"I'll need three of them," nodded Knuckles. "So after that, we only got two minutes to hightail it out of here before they go off."

While Knuckles planted the bombs, Blaze sat down when she sensed something very unusual coming from the sky. She could sense an incredible power, which she found hard to identify until she concentrated better.

"Tails, is that you?" she asked herself quietly. "So, you have achieved the Ascended Super form, I knew you could do it, and…" she paused and realised that an energy signal had disappeared, and she knew who it was. "…Sonic, you've done it… you gave your own life to save us and this world. I don't know how Amy will react to this, but I dread to think about it. Hopefully your sacrifice will not be in vain. Farewell, my old friend, and thank you for everything…"

"What is it?" asked Viper when he saw Blaze's troubled expression.

"Nothing," replied Blaze as she looked at the wrapped gauze on the left shoulder where she got shot. "I'm just recovering from the burn on my shoulder."

"They're all set!" announced Knuckles all of a sudden. "Now, let's get out of here!"

The group dashed out of the control, hurried through the warehouse, and ran out of the base just in time. They ducked down to see it go up in a devastating explosion, which continued on until it engulfed the entire base, decimating the shield generator. Everyone sighed in relief that they were all safe, but they did not notice the three figures sent flying high in the sky from the explosion and disappearing with a twinkle. With the base and shield generator destroyed, the Anthro League Space Fleet can finally resume the attack on the Death Egg.

* * *

Tails, Silver, Shadow and the dragons looked down to where Sonic flew with Metal Sonic, and all they could see was the bright flash of light which lasted for a minutes before diminishing back to darkness. The team remained silent and shocked and what just happened, while Tails exhaled, overwhelmed with sadness and despair. Tears started welling in his eyes that he could not hold it any longer.

"WHY, SONIC?!" he screamed, followed by the echoes of his voice ringing all over the throne room.

"No, it couldn't be…" said Cynder. "Sonic, he's gone…"

"Sonic, no…" said Draco as he felt the tears sting his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Sonic?!" sobbed Tails with his head face down on the ground. "You shouldn't have made that sacrifice!"

Draco stepped forward to comfort his friend. "There now, Tails…" he said softly, wiping his tear away. "It's all over with. Both you and Sonic saved our lives and the planet…"

Tails sobbed harder. "Don't say that!" he choked. "This is my fault! Entirely my fault! I should have finished off Metal Sonic when I had the chance, and I didn't! Instead, I let my new power take control of me! Sonic is dead because of me!"

"I know how it feels," said Draco. "But listen, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Regardless if your power controlled you or the other way around, your power saved us, and that's the truth, buddy."

"Draco is right," said Charonus. "All you needed was to find the balance in yourself, and only then will you be able to have full control of your power. I'm speaking out of experience, Tails, so take my word for it. Besides, you may have missed the look on Sonic's face, he was very proud of how strong you've grown and much you accomplished, like when you saved the cities from the nuclear threat, as an example."

Tails looked up to Draco and Charonus, still crying with tears. The two Charizards helped him to get back up on his feet.

"Come on, Tails," said Draco. "Let's go home."

"As a matter of fact, we should start returning to Earth," said Cynder. "I sense that the shield protecting this battle station is down, so the Anthro Space Fleet would be starting their attack any time now."

"Can we wait for a moment, please?" asked Tails. "I need some time alone to think and recover for a bit."

"Do you what you must," said Silver. "Take all the time that you need."

Tails slowly trudged his way past the group and looked down to the Chaos Emeralds on the ground. He then looked at the Master Emerald resting behind them while he reminisced back to when he and Sonic first met. As he remembered, it happened a long time ago after saving Cocoa Island from the dreaded Battle Kukku Empire, when he was at the age of four. The first time he witnessed Sonic's speed left him a great impression that he tried hard to keep up with him. He then remembered his encounter with Eggman, when he kidnapped the young fox, forcing him to write a letter to Sonic on collecting the Chaos Emeralds so he could be rescued. The memories then shifted to when he and Sonic travelled all over West Side Island to save the world from Eggman's first Death Egg, and finally he recollected his first heroic deed when years later he saved Station Square from being blown up by Eggman's missile, which helped him realise that he did not have to rely on Sonic all the time and that he had to find his own voice to have his own identity. After a heavy, he looked up to the sky.

"Sonic…" he whispered. "Thank you for helping to find myself. I'll continue to value the friendship we shared for the rest of my life…"

Meanwhile, Silver, Shadow and the dragons waited anxiously for Tails to decide if they were ready to leave, when Cynder suddenly felt a presence. At first, she thought that Sonic was not dead, but soon became horrified when she realised who the power belonged to. In an instant, a strong wind blew up from the abyss, catching the attention of everyone else. Shadow also picked up the sinister presence much to his shock and horror. Then, the wind turned into a cloud of smoke accompanied by electrical surges, a dark shadow crept up from below obscured by the clouds. Without warning, there was a flash of light, and an energy beam shot from within, striking Silver on the stomach. The hedgehog was sent sailing backwards and knocked unconscious as soon as he landed and reverted back to his normal form.

"Silver!" everyone gasped in shock, with the exception of Shadow who stood speechless and alarmed at the sight of Silver's motionless body.

The figure emerged from the clouds, revealing himself as Metal Sonic, still in his Supreme Metal, and not completely defeated.

"Oh no!" screamed Lily. "Metal Sonic is back!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just when you thought the battle was over, it's far from it! Metal Sonic is still alive, which means that Sonic's sacrifice was for nothing! What will our heroes do now? The situation looks bleak, and the evil robot must be stopped! The upcoming chapter will be a real intense one, so don't go away!


	4. Chapter 4: Save the World

**Chapter 4 – Save the World**

As the team stood petrified at the sight of Metal Sonic, the evil robot chuckled menacingly, prepared to continue the fight and eliminate the remaining fighters.

"So, surprised to see me back, aren't we?" he asked. "I bet you are all wracking your brains over what happened down there between me and Sonic. The pity, he could not survive my explosion, even in his Super form."

"What did you do to him?" asked Percival, feeling a surge of shock and anger.

"If you want to know, allow me to explain," said Metal Sonic. "You see, my explosion attack does not really affect me. All of you were so naïve to believe that it would mean my own demise. Just when I was so close to detonating, Sonic grabbed me and dumped us both into the shaft, and it was then when I finally exploded, unleashing an incredible force that nobody can weather!"

"You dirty, conniving, vile trickster!" hissed Torden furiously.

"Why thank you," laughed Metal Sonic. "It pleases me to receive such compliments. But anyway, I put myself together following my kamikaze move and it was then when I realised that I have finally accomplished what Dr Eggman could not! I eliminated Sonic! There's nothing that could make me all the more satisfied!"

"In that case, we're all screwed," said Jakkin.

"Most certainly you are," said Metal Sonic. "And now, I think I'll go ahead and start the process of destroying your pathetic planet as a way to spite you all for the humiliation you've inflicted upon! From here on, I shall do the same with the rest of the solar system and beyond! The entire universe shall fear the name of Supreme Metal Sonic!"

"We won't let you do that!" hissed Draco. "Sonic will be avenged!"

Tails clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as his anger resurfaced. Charged up again, he took a fighting stance.

"Stop wasting your energy, fox boy," taunted Metal Sonic. "Pretty soon, you will join your best friend."

Shadow continued to look at the fallen Silver, and deep inside, his rage was reaching its breaking point. _That monstrous fiend…_ he thought. _He humiliated me, belittled my pride, killed my one and only motive to prove myself as the ultimate lifeform, and now he's wounded my descendant! Well, he's gone too far! He'll pay for this! No one messes with my bloodline and gets away with it!_

Unable to contain his anger any longer, Shadow screamed furiously and charged directly towards Metal Sonic.

"Wait, Shadow!" cried Tails.

But Shadow continued his assault and fired a powerful energy blast at Metal Sonic. Unfortunately, it did not do much to bring down the monstrous robot. Metal Sonic lunged forward and knocked Shadow backwards. He then stared at the hedgehog while he struggled to get up.

"Goodbye, Shadow," he laughed. "Looks like you're not the ultimate lifeform after all!"

Metal Sonic prepared a deadly beam attack and pointed it at Shadow.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted Tails and he flew straight towards Shadow, intercepting the attack as it exploded on him.

"Tails!" cried Draco.

As the explosion subsided, Tails barely managed to recover, but he was critically wounded on his left shoulder. "I won't let you take away another life, not as long as I'm still alive!" he spluttered as he glared at Metal Sonic.

"My, you're just as much of an idiot as your friend Sonic," said Metal Sonic. "I'm afraid our time is up! I'm going to kill you all!"

Lily and Torden cringed at Metal Sonic's words. "This is it…" they said sadly.

"No, we cannot give up now," said Cynder. "There must be some way we can put an end to him."

"And one more thing, Tails," continued Metal Sonic before he prepared his final attack. "Just before you, your friends, and everyone you hold dear die at my hands, remember this. All of you will be wiped out of existence while I will live on."

"So this is how it all ends…" said Tails in a defeated tone. "My left arm crippled and killed by a robot. Blaze, Draco, I'm truly sorry. I gave it my all, and yet I failed…"

"Snap out of it, Tails!" shouted Cynder. "Sonic wouldn't sit back and take it all in, and neither should you! You want to do the right thing and make Sonic proud? Then don't be intimidated by that son of a bitch and destroy him for good!"

"You can do it!" called Draco. "Come on, Tails!"

This brought Tails back to his senses. Encouraged by Cynder and Draco's words, he got back his resolve, and despite his broken arm, felt the determination to defeat Metal Sonic. He began to charge up an energy blast.

Metal Sonic was delighted. "That's the spirit," he said. "Let's get the final round underway shall we?"

The two super powers delivered their charged up attacks, which again rocked back and forth. Neither Metal Sonic nor Tails showed any intention of giving up, but Tails found it hard to keep up the attack using just one arm.

 _I'm feeling lightheaded…_ he thought as he struggled to push his attack towards Metal Sonic. _My body feels so weak, and I'm hearing voices in my head, yet I can't surrender as I have to stop Metal Sonic before he destroys everyone…_

 _"Yo, Tails,"_ called a strangely familiar voice in his mind.

"Wait a second," said Tails, feeling very disbelieved. "Sonic, is that you?"

 _"It's me alright,"_ replied Sonic.

"But it can't be!" exclaimed Tails. "You're dead! Metal Sonic killed you!"

 _"I am dead,"_ said Sonic. _"But I'm communicating with you through King Kurotsuki in the afterlife."_

"Sonic, what am I supposed to do?" asked Tails. "I'm so scared right now, and I don't think I can hold this on any longer! It's all thanks to my pacifism, hubris and weakness that you're dead! And now, we're all…"

 _"Tails, I believe you have the power,"_ said Sonic. _"Remember everything you have learned, all the things you managed to do without me. Saving Station Square from Eggman was one thing that you should never forget. Heck, even before you met me you've saved the Cocoa Island. It doesn't matter if you're as brave as me or not."_

 _"Can you go straight to the point, Sonic,"_ said King Kurotsuki. _"I don't have all day, you know. Just tell Tails that he's got it in him to stop Metal Sonic."_

 _"Okay, okay,"_ grumbled Sonic. _"Now Tails, listen, if you don't do this, all of your friends are going to die. Draco is going to die. Amy is going to die. Even Blaze and your unborn child, they're going to die. But most importantly,_ you _are going to die. You are much better than that, and you are much better than Metal Sonic! At the moment, you've surpassed me in skill and power! Remember who you are, you are Miles Prower, the smartest, kindest, and most compassionate friend I ever have in my whole life! You're my very best friend! My honorary brother! My trusty right-hand man! Take a step forward, unleash all of your strength, and defeat Metal Sonic! And please, allow Cynder and the dragons to partake in the fight."_

Feeling a sudden boost of confidence and strength, Tails let out all he could muster, and his attack was nearly close to dominating Metal Sonic.

"Don't think this is over, you brat!" yelled Metal Sonic. "I won't let you win! You hear me?!"

Metal Sonic desperately increased the intensity of his attack, and now Tails was on the verge of being overcome.

"Uh oh, Tails is in trouble," said Cynder. "We've got to help him, and I know just how!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Draco.

"It's time to pull this one off again," replied Cynder. "Combine our attacks into one! Everyone, prepare to charge up your most powerful moves! He may have taken our energy, but will never take our determination! Let's show that monster what we're made of!"

Cynder and the dragons flew towards the battle. Cynder and Ash charged up their Plasma Bursts and formed them into one giant ball. Draco followed with his Fire Blast while Charonus attempted his Psystrike attack. The rest of the dragons used their strongest attacks, and together, they joined the charged up elemental balls with Cynder and Ash's, causing it to grow to enormous proportions. Finally, Cynder hurtled it directly towards Metal Sonic. The evil robot struggled as now he had to deflect both Tails' attack and the dragons' energy ball.

"Still not enough," groaned Ash. "This guy is pretty much unstoppable!"

"Come on, do it," urged Cynder as she focused on the ball.

"This is it, fools!" bellowed Metal Sonic. "Find solace that at least you will all die together! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEATH!"

But just when Metal Sonic could knock the attacks back, one struck him from behind. Metal Sonic turned to see that it belonged to Shadow.

 _"Now's your chance, Tails!"_ shouted Sonic. _"Finish him!"_

And with one final push, Tails delivered the strongest energy beam, which combined the dragons' energy ball and engulfed Metal Sonic. Defeated, Metal Sonic could do nothing but stare in shock as he started to crumble away. The combined attacks let off a really powerful explosion which blew everyone across the room. Moments later, the smoke cleared away, all the dragons and Shadow have reverted back to their normal forms, while Tails was still in his Ascended Super form for a brief moment before reverting back as well as soon as he collapsed in exhaustion. Fortunately, Draco swooped in and broke his fall. The team looked around the now trashed throne room, and they could not find a single trace of Metal Sonic, except for a few tiny pieces of his remains.

"It's finally over," said Cynder in surprise. "Metal Sonic is truly destroyed!"

Jakkin and Percival huddled each other, both amazed and pleased that battle was won at last. Percival was so happy that he was close to crying.

"Way to go, Tails," smiled Draco. "You've beaten the toughest bad guy yet!"

Tails said nothing but breathed heavily, battered yet content that he won the fight.

Cynder looked at the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald which were still safe and intact, and then she focused on Silver was still knocked out. "Better collect the Emeralds and pick up Silver," she said. "We've got to get out of here right now! The Anthro League Space Fleet must be entering the Death Egg as we speak!"

* * *

When Jimmy received the report from Empress Celeste that the shield was out, he was delighted as he and the rest of the space fighters could commence their attack on the Death Egg.

"I knew Blaze could do it!" he laughed. "Into the Death Egg we go!"

" _Vamonos,_ Jimmy!" beamed Hero.

Jimmy and several of the Anthro League space fighters flew straight for the Death Egg while the rest continued battling against the Eggman Empire space armada. Some of the Flappers chased after Jimmy's team as they flew over the Death Egg's surface before they finally spotted an opening into the superstructure. Evading the laser blasts that opened fired as they flew by, Jimmy and his teammates readied their ships and dove inside with some of the Flappers following close behind.

"Lock on to the strongest power source," he commanded. "We should be able to locate the reactor that way."

"Stay alert," replied Ignatius as he initiated the lock on. "The passageways are getting narrower really fast."

Sure enough, as the fighters travelled deeper into the Death Egg, the corridors were gradually getting narrow, making it difficult for them to manoeuvre. A couple of Flappers crashed against the walls and pipelines as a result.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kodiak. "They've got me! They…!"

With another space fighter destroyed, Jimmy knew action would have to be taken to relieve the pressure. "Ignatius and I will continue our course to the reactor," he announced. "Split up and head back to the surface so that you can get some of the Flappers to follow you to give us more time."

"Got it, Leon leader," replied Buford and when they reached a fork, he and Fang took the direction to the Death Egg surface while Ignatius and Jimmy turned to the other direction. The Flappers also split up in their pursuit.

Ignatius led the way through the depths of the Death Egg and eventually they arrived at the reactor core. "There it is," he said as Shu pointed ahead excitedly.

"Alright, Ignatius, proceed with disabling the power regulator," said Jimmy.

"I'm on it," replied Ignatius. "You ready to set some fireworks, Shu?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" cheered Shu, and the Incineroar and Pikachu began firing away upward to the power regulator, which burst into flames around the centre of the reactor.

Jimmy then started firing the middle of the core, and as it exploded wildly, the reactor started to collapse. The fighters now knew that they need to evacuate the Death Egg quickly before its destruction. Just then, Jimmy received a transmission from Buford.

"I tried my best!" the buffalo panicked. "Tell my wife and kids I love them…!"

The transmission ended in static, and Jimmy lowered his head under the realisation that another fighter was lost, but he continued the flight upward to the surface. Ignatius and Shu were the first to leave the crumbling Death Egg. Jimmy and Hero were getting nearer to the exit, but they were anxious as the flames were catching up to the ship. At last, they made their way out just in time.

"Yee-haw!" cheered Jimmy while Hero laughed after they escaped.

The remaining survivors of the Anthro League Space Fleet were already heading their way back to Earth, including an Eggman Empire shuttle. As they fled the Death Egg, it burst in rapid flashes of light before erupting in a massive explosion that let off a huge shock wave spanning through space.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At long last, it's a victory for the Anthro League, including Tails, Silver, Shadow and the dragons! It's finally over. The reign of Dr Eggman and Metal Sonic is no more. With two chapters remaining, we'll be seeing what happens as our heroes regroup and reunite. By the way, while writing that climactic battle, the song from _Sonic Heroes_ , "What I'm Made Of," has been playing in my mind!


	5. Chapter 5: Birth of the Twins

**Chapter 5 – Birth of the Twins**

"They did it! The Death Egg is destroyed!"

As everyone awed at the gigantic fireball in the sky where the Death Egg used to be, there was great rejoicing for peace was finally restored. Zippy, Salem, Darky, the Kremlings and the Nightriders were happily revelling on the victory of the Anthro League while Bowser, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Viper, Moonracer, Dark and Starfire just watched the spectacle silently, content that the war against the Eggman Empire was over.

Just then, a thought struck Starfire as she remembered that Cynder and her team were still in space. "I hope Cynder's group escaped that thing before it blew up," she said.

"Yes, Starfire, they did," said Blaze as she could sense Tails, Silver, Shadow and the dragons flying in a shuttle on their way to Brazil.

"Still, I'm wondering who's going to let Amy in the news about what happened to Sonic," said Knuckles.

Earlier on, Blaze had Klump to escort Amy back to Australia as she did not want her to know that Sonic died trying to stop Metal Sonic until the time was right. In her absence, she informed the team of the sad news, including the news that Metal Sonic was destroyed thanks to Tails, the dragons, and especially Shadow when he distracted the evil robot.

"I think it will be best that Tails delivers the message to her," said Blaze. "After all, Sonic asked him to give her his regard before he sacrificed himself."

"Sounds about the right thing to do," said Knuckles.

Blaze nodded and continued to wait for the team's return with everyone else.

 _Well, Sonic, you have died a hero,_ thought Knuckles. _I'm really sorry for letting Eggman dupe me into believing you wanted the Chaos Emeralds for power. Somehow, I feel partly responsible for your death as none of that would have ever happened if the Master Emerald wasn't stolen by Eggman. I'm also really sorry for the way I treated you, Tails, Amy and Blaze over the years. From now on, I promise not to be fooled by anyone ever again…_

"Look up there!" exclaimed Viper.

Everyone looked, and they saw a shuttle about to land at a clearing in the distance. They hurried into the jungle to the shuttle's location and when the hatch opened, there emerged Shadow and the dragons. Draco carried Tails in his arms while Cynder carried Silver. Percival held the sack of Chaos Emeralds and Torden carried the Master Emerald.

"Anybody missed us?" the team asked.

"You're back!" everyone cheered.

Bowser, Lonnie and Darky hugged Draco, while Cynder exchanged the story of what happened in the stars with Blaze and Starfire.

"Tails and Silver are okay, aren't they?" asked Viper.

"They're fine," said Percival. "They just took quite a beating during the fight with Metal Sonic. Right now, they're in need of medical attention."

"I agree with you," said Blaze, but just when she was about to examine Tails, she felt her body getting weak.

"Blaze, are you alright?" asked Draco.

"Guys, it's coming," said Blaze as she started to pant heavily.

"You mean…" said Viper. "Wow, this is happening! You're about to have a baby!"

"There's no time to waste!" urged Bowser. "We better get the three to a hospital quickly! Where's the nearest one?"

"I don't think there's any that's very close to the area," said Jeremy. "However, if we hurry, we can get them in time to a hospital in Rio."

"Then let's get going as quickly as we can," said Viper.

"Hey, are you Kremlings going to come along?" asked Bowser.

"Um, no thanks, our work here is done," said Kalypso. "We're going to return to your castle. Klump will be notified of where we are."

"We have to go someplace else too," said Starfire. "It's great to have you guys back again, though, especially after so many of these battles against Eggman's robots."

"In that case, you Dynamos can go ahead and take the Kremlings home," said Bowser.

"Alright, we'll do that," said Starfire. "See you around, everyone!"

The Daring Dragon Dynamos and the Kremlings disappeared into the jungle.

"How about you, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow?" Cynder asked. "Want to see the birth?"

"Sorry, not my kind of thing," said Shadow.

"Mine neither," said Knuckles. "Besides, I've got to get the Master Emerald back to my island and have Chaos Emeralds hidden so no one can try to find them."

"Don't forget that you guys need one to help Silver and Viper back to where they came from," reminded Shadow.

"You're right, Shadow," said Percival, and he took a Chaos Emerald out of the sack.

"When you're done, bring it back to me so I can hide it like the rest," said Knuckles. "You can find me on the island floating in the sky."

"Thanks for the hint, Knuckles," said Torden. "For such a hot-tempered and rude echidna, you're a pretty cool dude."

Knuckles said nothing. Although he was flattered, he smiled at the compliment.

"I'm gonna stay here with Shadow and Knuckles as well," said Rouge.

"We'd better be goin' too, I'm afraid," said Vector.

"Yeah, it's great that we finally put an end to that rotten Eggman," said Espio.

"Okay, then," said Viper. "See you around, Team Chaotix."

"Bye, everybody!" buzzed Charmy, and the trio went away.

"Tell you what, guys," said Axl. "Since we don't have anything on our itinerary at the moment, perhaps we can come accompany you and check out the arrival of the baby."

"That will be most appreciated," said Draco. "Please, come with us."

"I can hardly wait to see the child of Tails and Blaze," said Selena excitedly. "I wonder if it will be a fox or a cat."

"Maybe it will come out as a hybrid, you never know," said Axl.

"By the way, we might as well do a small concert just for you afterwards, where we'll feature some hits by Journey," said Lucinda. "If you're interested, then we shall have everything set up."

"Did you say Journey?" asked Jeremy excitedly. "Yes, I'd love it!"

"Then it's all settled," said Brutus.

Viper checked the time. "I think we should hurry now," he said. "The baby will be here at any minute."

"Right," said Cynder. "Okay, everyone, let's go! And to you, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge, thanks for all your help."

"Humph, don't mention it," said Knuckles proudly, and as the team separated from them, he and Rouge looked at Shadow who also looked at them.

"Well, Shadow," said Rouge. "That was very brave of you to help Tails defeat Metal Sonic. I'm quite surprised you didn't take all the credit, like we thought you would."

"Please, spare me your applause," said Shadow loftily. "Now, you two may leave. I want to do some solitary thinking."

Knuckles smiled and nodded. "As you wish, old friend," he said. "I better take these Emeralds back to the island."

"Not if I take them for myself," laughed Rouge as she picked up the Master Emerald.

"Hey, no fair!" exclaimed Knuckles and he grabbed the sack of Chaos Emeralds before playfully chasing after Rouge. "You come back here with the Emerald, Rouge!"

The two dashed off into the rainforest while Shadow remained brooding over Sonic and the chain of events that happened recently.

 _He has beaten me completely,_ he thought. _First through his actions, and then through his fox buddy, and all he has left for me was nothing. How could you die like this, Sonic? You died without showing any fear, and I'll never be able to prove my strength against you!_

"Maybe there's more to being the ultimate lifeform," he spoke at last, and he looked up to the sky. "It is time I continue my training. Soon, I'll be the next in line to achieve the Ascended Super form before you, Sonic. You just wait and see!"

With that, Shadow started to drift up and fly away out of the rainforest.

* * *

Tails slowly opened his eyes and found himself not in the Death Egg, but in a completely different room with the sunlight beaming from outside.

"Can you hear me, Tails?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I can hear you," said Tails. "But where am I?"

"We're back at Brazil," replied Jakkin. "And we brought you to a hospital in Rio."

As Tails got up, recovered from his battle wounds, he could only see Draco, Jakkin, Percival, Torden, Charonus, Jeremy and Bowser. "Where's the rest of the team?" he asked in confusion.

"They're at Blaze's ward next door," said Draco. "Now that you're recovered, you should come see the babies for yourself."

"Ah, so Blaze is finally having her…" Tails paused for a moment. "…did you say babies?"

"Yes, I did," smiled Draco. "The doctor has confirmed that she's carrying twins."

Tails was at first shocked. Then his expression turned to delight. "Twins!" he chortled. "Unbelievable! I'm so happy!"

"Come on, let's go see Blaze," said Bowser happily. "They're doing the delivery right now!"

Tails made his way out of his ward and into the next one where Cynder, Lily, Ash, Axl, Lonnie, Selena, Viper and a horse doctor and nurse surrounded Blaze's bed. Silver, who had also recovered from his injuries, was also present. All of them were pleased to see Tails fully healed.

"Good to see you up again, Tails," said Cynder. "You have arrived just in time for the miracle you're about to witness."

"Congratulations on becoming a daddy, Tails," smiled Axl. "All your valiant efforts at the Death Egg are about to be rewarded."

Blaze smiled when she saw Tails at her bed. "Welcome back, Tails," she said softly. "Very soon, you're about to meet your newborn children, and as Axl said, this is pretty much your reward for defeating Metal Sonic and saving the world."

"Ah, shucks, it was nothing," giggled Tails as he placed his arm behind his back.

Seeing Tails being so shy and modest made Blaze happy as it was what she always loved about him. All at once, she started to moan in pain. The pressure beneath her belly was getting more intense.

"The babies are coming," said the doctor. "Tails, will you be close to Blaze? Your support will really do a lot for her while we try to finish the delivery."

"I'm right by her," said Tails, and he held on Blaze's hand. "Give it a push, Blaze!"

"You're getting there, Blaze!" said Viper. "Don't give up!"

Blaze groaned and grunted while she gave her strength to release the pressure within her. Then, the sound of new life was born as the first of the babies was delivered. Recovering for a brief moment, Blaze tried to take a look. "Is it a girl?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," said Tails. "The doctor will tell us in a minute."

"It's a boy," said the doctor as he held him up. Although the baby was a hybrid of a cat and fox, he was a purple kitten with orange-yellow strips on his bangs and his eyes were squeezed shut. Blaze smiled and reached for him, noticing how he beared a close resemblance to her. "Firnen," she said while she gently brushed his forehead.

"And the next one is a girl," said the nurse. In contrast to her brother, this baby was an orange yellow fox pup with faint purple patches on the tip of her ears. Her eyes were also wide open revealed her light blue irises, and she stared in Blaze's direction, trying to get a good look at her face.

"Saphira," said Blaze.

"Our twin son and daughter are born," said Tails, feeling overjoyed.

"Behold the cat-fox children," said Viper as he beckoned everyone to gather closer.

"Congratulations, Tails," said the doctor. "You have two beautiful healthy babies."

Everyone cooed and applauded. Lonnie, Jeremy, Lily and Draco were so happy that they nearly cried.

"They're so adorable," said Draco.

"Very beautiful kids indeed," said Lily.

Tails looked at Blaze, and they both could not resist smiling at each other. "Blaze, I really want to say congratulations on making it through the birth," he said. "This really is the happiest moment of my life, and I feel complete to have you by my side."

"Me too, Tails," said Blaze. "You mean everything to me, and I will do anything to keep you safe, as will it be with our children."

"Hey, Tails," said Silver. "Sorry about Sonic…"

"Yeah, it's really hard to lose a very best friend," said Percival.

"I know," replied Tails as he felt somewhat down from the reminder. "But there's nothing we could do, and at least he died trying to save our world."

"That was a great job you did back there, Tails," said Jakkin. "Without you, none of us would have made it."

"Of course, it was Shadow who also played part in destroying Metal Sonic," said Cynder. "So even he deserves a bit of recognition."

Tails sighed. "If only he was still alive," he said. "I would have liked him to see my newborn twins. He would have been like an awesome uncle for them."

"Let's not delve too deeply on this, Tails," soothed Blaze. "We all wish he would still be here. All the same, Amy and Cream are still here, and they could be like their honorary aunts."

 _"Hey everybody,"_ called Sonic's voice. _"I'm not late for the occasion, am I?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, as anyone who is familiar with Christopher Paolini's _The Inheritance Cycle_ trilogy would have guessed, Tails and Blaze's twins are named after the dragons Firnen and Saphira from the novel _Eragon_. Let's just say it goes with Blaze being a Dragon Master and her fascination for dragons. Final chapter is coming where we'll soon find out what Sonic wanted to say to his friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Say Farewell

**Chapter 6 – Time to Say Farewell  
**

Everyone was stunned. They could hear Sonic, yet they do not see him anywhere.

"Sonic?" exclaimed Tails and Draco.

 _"Yes, it's me again,"_ said Sonic. _"For those of you wondering, I already told Tails this, I'm in the afterlife and King Kurotsuki was so kind to let me communicate with you guys. Oh, by the way, Tails and Blaze, congratulations with your two newborns."_

"Gee, thanks, Sonic," said Blaze.

"Sonic, we really miss you," said Tails.

 _"As I figured you would,"_ replied Sonic. _"Look, I know how much it affected all of you that I died, and I know that you might be wishing that there would be a way to bring me back, but there's something I must be honest about, since I've been giving a lot of thought. It would probably be better that I remain dead."_

"But why?" asked everyone.

 _"Well, following the deaths of Dr Eggman and Metal Sonic, not to mention the destruction of the Death Egg, I felt as if my work is finally done,"_ said Sonic. _"To make things more specifically clear, I am completely finished with protecting the Earth. All the same, Eggman's attempts to terrorise the planet was mostly because he was after me. Metal Sonic was also created because Eggman wanted to make a robot that would be a match for me in speed and cunningness, which he nearly succeeded. Heck, even I was the reason Shadow was released out of stasis many years ago."_

"I see your point, Sonic," said Tails.

 _"Heh, that was the same thing I said when you were going all out against Metal Sonic in your Ascended Super form,"_ laughed Sonic. _"But yeah, now that the threat is over, I don't have any more reason to continue on being the hero, especially after witnessing how your dragon friends took on Eggman's robots. You, Blaze, and the dragons are capable enough of protecting the world whenever it's in danger. Therefore, my time for retirement has come."_

"That's so much for us to take in," said Draco. "Even though we only knew you for some time, we felt as if you've been a part of our lives, just like with Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and the others who have been with you since way back when. It can't just end like this, right?"

 _"I understand how hard it is for you to take this development, but really, I believe that it is all for the best,"_ assured Sonic. _"Besides, it doesn't have to be goodbye forever. Who knows, maybe somewhere in the future, I might come back and see you all again. Nevertheless, this is goodbye, at least for now."_

Everyone listened with heavy hearts, knowing that everything Sonic had said was true.

 _"Oh, and Tails,"_ continued Sonic. _"There's one thing I have to…"_

"It's alright, Sonic, I get it," said Tails as he tried to smile. "You're right about one thing. After getting a taste of that Ascended Super power, something inside of me tells me that I can take care of myself and my friends, and I don't have to be relying on you all the time whenever a problem arises. I just got to keep believing in myself, and that's how I can be able to fly higher, metaphorically speaking, though I still can fly with my two tails. I've done it before, I've done it now, and I can do it again. Just promise me that you'll contact us every once in a while, okay?"

 _"You know I will, my lifelong friend,"_ promised Sonic. _"Even in death, I still wish to keep an eye on you and the gang to make sure everything is fine."_

 _"But not too frequently, Sonic,"_ added King Kurotsuki. _"You also have to stay in schedule with the special training you'll be receiving from me and Tatsuo. With Tails having reached the Ascended Super form, it's high time for you to follow suit as well."_

 _"You're right, King Kurotsuki,"_ said Sonic. _"Here's another thing, for you, Tails, and also to you, Blaze, now I know it's not in me to be deciding the future for anyone, but you should get your two kids prepared when they are ready. Both of you hailed from bloodlines that are strong in the use of magic and Emerald power, so there's no doubt that your descendants will inherit these abilities too."_

"That won't be a problem, Sonic," said Blaze. "I've already decided that Firnen and Saphira will be trained once they're old enough, since they'll be able to harness the powers of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. One thing for certain, they'll become the next hope should another danger pose itself in their time."

 _"Good on you,"_ said Sonic. _"Well, anyway, it's time for me to go, but before I do, let me say this. Never doubt yourselves, because deep down, you are all stronger than you may think, and you should never fear change either, because when it comes right down to it, there are times change can be for the best. Most importantly, all of you are in control of your future, so make it a good one while you can. Farewell!"_

And with that, the contact ended. The team bowed their heads, feeling rather sad that they might not see Sonic again for a very long time. After a silent moment of mourning, Tails lifted his head and smiled. "See you later, Sonic," he said.

"I know how you feel, Tails," said Blaze as she gently rocked Tails' head back and forth. "He will be missed, that's for sure."

"What was that about?" asked the doctor.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Blaze. "We were just telepathically communicating with a friend from across the globe."

"I see," replied the doctor. "Anyway, now that your babies have been registered, you're free to leave the hospital."

"Well, it's about time," said Draco. "I'm starving and I'd like to have some dim sums to eat."

"We just got back from space, and you're hungry already," laughed Torden.

"Not to worry," said Blaze. "There has to be something we could enjoy during our stay at Rio."

"Speaking of which, tomorrow we'll be having our concert," said Axl. "If any of you like to perform, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh, please do that!" said Lonnie excitedly. "These guys really bring life our concerts and many of the fans love them!"

"I'd like to join!" said Jeremy quickly. "I love Journey's music!"

"I'm going to join too," smiled Draco.

"So am I!" chimed Torden.

"Alright, it's settled," said Selena.

Just then, Blaze heard her phone ring, and she picked it up to see that it was Jimmy. "Hello, Jimmy?" she answered.

"Hey, Blaze, how's it going?" replied Jimmy. "So has the little tyke arrived yet?"

"Yes, it has," said Blaze. "But it's not just one, it's two! I have twins!"

"Whoa, good on you!" said Jimmy. "I know they're going to grow up to be lovely and strong like you and Tails. Anyway, I called because I have some news for you. Because we did very well in our mission to destroy the Death Egg, Empress Celeste has rewarded us a vacation and we chose to go to Rio. I can hardly wait to seeing you guys again!"

"Well, you're in luck, because we're there as well!" smiled Blaze.

"Totally cool," said Jimmy. "Hero, Ignatius, and Shu will be on our way tomorrow!"

"Not a problem," replied Blaze. "See you tomorrow, Jimmy."

"See you then!" said Jimmy and the call ended.

Axl thought for a moment. "You know, this just gave me an idea," he said. "Why don't we do our concert at the same time the Anthro League fighters are coming to celebrate their victory on their vacation?"

"Great idea!" said Selena. "It will be a way to add more to the celebration that peace is restored to the world once again!"

Everyone agreed with the idea.

Blaze checked the time on her phone. "I think we better get going and have some dinner," she said. "These couple of months had been quite eventful, and we all deserve a break after all that."

"Yes indeed," said Lily. "This adventure seemed like the longest we had by far!"

The team made their way to the main entrance of the hospital where Moonracer, Dark and the rest of the Nightriders were eagerly waiting for them. When they saw the twins, they were taken in by their cuteness.

"Aw, look at those two!" gushed Melissa.

"Yeah, they're real beauties," said Jan.

"Coochie-coochie-coo!" said Sabrina as she playfully tickled Saphira's chin.

"The both of you must be very proud, Tails and Blaze," said Lucinda.

"Why, thank you, everyone," said Blaze. "As you know, we're so happy to be a family."

"So, Axl's told us about the plans of doing a concert tomorrow," said Iggy. "That should be very fun!"

"Yeah, but don't be goofing off like you always do, Iggy," grunted Rolf.

"Give him a break!" burst out Brutus. "This has been quite day fighting all these robots!"

"And a concert is all we need to unwind from the battle," said Iggy.

"Heheh, you guys with your usual banter," laughed Torden.

"So, Moonracer, Silver and Viper, do you want to check out the Nightriders concert tomorrow?" asked Draco.

"I'm afraid I can't," said Moonracer. "I have to get back to Norway and continue my activities with the Queen."

"Neither could we," said Viper. "Silver and I need to return to our world tonight."

"It's been great helping you stopping Eggman and Metal Sonic from taking over the world," said Silver. "As soon as we head back where we came from, we've got a lot of stories to tell to our friends over there."

"That's understandable," said Cynder.

"If you don't mind, I need to fly off to Australia," said Tails. "I'm going to pick up Amy and Cream so they can say goodbye to you, Silver and Viper. Still, it will be hard to tell them the news that Sonic's dead, but I'll have to try."

"Good luck, Tails," said Blaze. "And try to get back as quickly as you can so we can eat altogether and say goodbye to our allies."

"In that case, you may need this," said Cynder and she tossed the Transporter Device to Tails.

"Thanks a lot, Cynder and Blaze. I'll do my best," said Tails, and he hurried out of the hospital to use the Transporter Device.

"Well, see you around, everyone," said Moonracer. "And don't hesitate to let me know whenever the world's in danger again. Until we meet again, take care."

"It's always appreciated, Moonracer," replied Cynder. "Have a safe journey home."

Moonracer smiled and beckoning a salute to his friends and allies, he went out the entrance, spread his wings and flew northbound.

The group wondered what their next move would be. "You know," began Cynder. "Maybe we could have a look around the city of Rio. I know there's a beach nearby, so I suppose it would be a good idea to have a stroll over there."

"Oh, yes, I love the beach!" exclaimed Slade.

"I think Draco, Dark and I will explore the streets," said Charonus.

"Alright then," said Blaze. "You three have some fun sightseeing while the rest of us will head to the beach. Meet us there when you get back, okay?"

"We will," said Draco, Charonus and Dark, and as they left the hospital, Blaze thought deeply over Tails while she tended to the babies. She was worried herself that Amy would not take Sonic's death very well as she knew how much she felt for the blue hedgehog.

* * *

It had been a short journey to Australia for Tails thanks to the Transporter Device. He arrived at his laboratory, where he found Amy and Cream inside.

"Tails, welcome back!" they greeted. "We've been keeping your house clean while you were away. So, Eggman has been defeated, right?"

"Yes," replied Tails as he made his way inside, seeing that the house was left neat and tidy. "Well, it actually turns out that Metal Sonic was the one behind the robot attack, but still, they're gone forever and the Death Egg was destroyed."

"I knew you guys could do it!" exclaimed Amy. "Now tell me, where is Sonic?"

Tails gulped. He knew that the big question was going to pop up at any time. Trying to find the right words, he hesitated for a brief moment, his expression turned serious. "Everyone that took part in confronting Eggman and Metal Sonic returned in one piece," he said. "But… Sonic did not make it. He died trying to save us all..."

Cream's ears drooped from the news and she lowered her head sadly. Amy, on the other hand, was stunned and speechless. Then, overwhelmed with tears, she fell to the floor and started to cry. Tails and Cream came to her side as they tried to comfort her.

"I knew this would happen!" she sobbed. "Sonic would rather be dead than live with me!"

"No, Amy, it's not like that at all," assured Tails. "I know Sonic has always been avoiding your, um, romantic gestures as he preferred living a life with no strings attached, and he may be reckless, self-centred and irresponsible at times, but deep down he really cares for you. He cares for all of us."

Amy did not answer as she wept more. Tails thought what else to add to help her feel better.

"You know, Amy," he continued. "Before he died, he mentioned us. He asked me and Blaze to take good care of you, and I intend to keep that promise."

"My, my Sonic…" said Amy as she lifted her head up.

"There now, Amy," said Cream. "If Sonic has asked Tails to make sure you will be alright, then it shows that he truly cares for you."

Tails nodded in agreement. "Now, how about we all go to Brazil?" he suggested. "We're about to have a farewell dinner for Silver and Viper as they're going to be returning to the world they came from, and tomorrow there's going to be a concert you both will enjoy!"

* * *

After spending the afternoon at the beaches of Rio, the team were having their dinner at a local restaurant. Draco, Charonus and Dark have returned from their stroll and Tails, Amy and Cream have arrived in time. Blaze showed the newborn twins to Amy and Cream and they were very impressed. Together, they enjoyed a lunch of pizza, dim sums, fish, and even a variety of Brazilian food to celebrate their victory over Eggman and Metal Sonic. At the same time, they were hosting a farewell party for Silver and Viper. Amy was still feeling depressed as she was hoping to make some chili dogs for Sonic. Nevertheless, everyone had a splendid time and Silver and Viper felt very honoured by their friends' invitation.

Finally, it was time for the two to return to their world. Night came slowly, and they gathered at a remote area outside the city of Rio.

"Well, now that Eggman and Metal Sonic are gone, it looks like our work here is done," said Viper. "It was really nice getting to know you all, and I thank you for reuniting us back when we were separated after ending up here in this world."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the concert tomorrow?" asked Tails.

"No, that's okay," replied Silver. "Besides, we really need to check on how things are over in our world. Still, there's one thing for sure when I get back home, I'm going to miss you all, especially you, Blaze…"

"Silver?" asked Blaze.

"Blaze, there's something I want to tell you before I go," said Silver. "You truly have found happiness with Tails, and you became a mother to your lovely twins. I want to wish you all a safe and happy future together, and no matter what, you'll always be my friend."

"Thank you for your kind words, Silver," smiled Blaze. "I know Tails and I are going to live well and make it through any challenge that presents itself to us."

 _Congratulations, Silver,_ thought Viper. _You've come to terms and accepted the strong relationship and love between Tails and Blaze. I'm very proud of you, my friend. When we return to our home dimension, I'll be giving you a pat on the back._

"Guess this is it," said Silver. "Viper and I are all good to go. Percival, can you give me the Chaos Emerald, please?"

"Not a problem, Silver!" said Percival and he tossed the only Chaos Emerald in his possession to Silver, who then proceeded to focus on it. After a few second, the Chaos Emerald started to glow, and then with a blinding flash, a big bright portal took form.

Silver nodded to his friends, but then he noticed someone else watching him from the distance. He could tell that it was Shadow, who silently gave him a finger gesture. Silver smiled and returned the gesture to Shadow just before he disappeared into the darkness.

"What were you looking at, Silver?" asked Viper.

"Oh, nothing," said Silver. "Come on, let's go."

"Goodbye, Silver and Viper!" called the team. "Thanks for your help!"

"Goodbye, everyone," said Silver and Viper and they jumped into the portal which then shrunk into nothingness. With that, the Chaos Emerald on the ground stopped glowing.

"We'll need to give that Chaos Emerald to Knuckles, since he has the rest, including the Master Emerald," said Blaze. "They'll be in safe hands from now on."

Tails nodded. "I guess it's time we head back to the city and rest up," he said. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"I know a hotel we could go," said Axl. "Come along, everyone!"

So the team followed the Nightriders as they made their way back to Rio. After a long, arduous day of battling Eggman's robots, they felt they deserved a long rest.

* * *

The next day was very eventful, for the beaches of Rio were full of merriment. Jimmy, Hero, Ignatius, Shu and Fang were present as they were making the best out of their vacation, and so were the Kremlings. Charonus and Dark, who have started a friendship since the dinner last night, watched as their friends played by the shore. Everyone was celebrating their victory over the Eggman Empire. Meanwhile, Blaze and Tails showed their newborn twins to their friends who were yet to see them, and they agreed that they were adorable.

It was then time for the Nightriders to perform their concert. As some of the Anthro League space fighters took their seats, Axl tested the microphone to make sure it was working properly, content that the audience reached full house. "Welcome to our Rio concert," he said. "We've got some special guests performing with us as well since they were heroes having saved the world from Eggman. This will be a unique concert as we're not going to be performing some of our hits. Instead, we're going to be presenting a repertoire that consists only of Journey's music. We thank you for coming, and we hope you'll enjoy the show! Our first song for the day will be 'Don't Stop Believing,' which goes along well for our special guests!"

Everyone applauded. Tails and Blaze watched excitedly, eager to see Cynder's group, Jeremy and Bowser performing along with the Nightriders. At last, the curtain opened to reveal the band and the dragons. The concert began, and true to Axl's word, the band started with Journey's song "Don't Stop Believing."

The crowd cheered with delight and listened while Tails and Blaze sat back and watched their friends perform. Blaze eyed the twins and she smiled that they were enjoying the concert too. She could tell that Firnen and Saphira will grow up to be fine cat-foxes and also become strong warriors in their own right, just like her.

Tails was still watching the concert, when suddenly he thought he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked around and saw that there was nothing behind him, but soon he saw something extraordinary up in the sky. He could see the image of him. Sonic was smiling down at him. Tails could only smile and sigh. "Thanks, Sonic," he whispered. "I'll always remember you by…"

Blaze turned to Tails and saw him staring up to the heavens. She could tell that he missed Sonic as she missed him herself. Knowing that with Eggman and Metal Sonic no longer around to threaten the Earth, he could finally rest in peace and happiness. Together, Blaze and Tails looked back to their memories of Sonic, all the things they learned from him, and most importantly, the friendship they shared that helped them develop and grow to what they have become now and towards the future.

 **Next Time… A New Beginning!**

* * *

It's finally over. Season 3 is finished. As usual, I hope you enjoyed reading through the Death Egg saga. Sonic will be missed, though, but at least he is happy that Dr Eggman and Metal Sonic are no more. He truly deserves his retirement, and who knows if he'll ever come back again. The series is far from over, however. _Dragon Heroes_ will return in Season 4 where we'll be introduced to newer characters and even more challenges our heroes will have to take on! But for now, this is going to be a long, well-deserved break.

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and see you all again in 2019!

-DracoCharizard87


End file.
